


Four Times Edward Nearly Gave Into Bloodlust and One Time He Did

by reginahalliwell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Bella figures out a way that Edward can drink her blood without biting her. He takes some convincing.Warning: menstruation kink, cunnilingus/blood drinking (only in last part, though!)





	

1\. First Blood

Less than a month into their new relationship, Edward came face to face with a problem he hadn’t thought to deal with. Vampires so rarely had extended emotional relationships with humans, and there wasn’t exactly a manual for how to not kill your human girlfriend. Even in his human life, this particular issue hadn’t come up, but in this day and age he had no way of avoiding it, no way to ignore it. 

Bella was menstruating. 

He’d smelled something different about her one morning as he came to pick her up, but couldn’t place why her scent was all the more enticing to him in that moment. He had thought he was getting better about not breathing around her when she smelled so good to him, about extricating himself from situations when he felt like he might lose control.

All that didn’t matter now. Even though he couldn’t see it, he could smell it and he knew she was bleeding, right there under the clothes she wore. It was faint, and was probably just starting, but he could tell it was happening. 

Having her in the car was miserable, and Edward didn’t know how to handle this situation delicately. 

They sat in comfortable silence for most of the car ride, Bella’s hand in his, as he drove and kept his face turned slightly away from her. 

When they arrived at school, Edward stiffly walked her to her first class and left without so much as a smile.

It was Alice who drove her home that day, with no explanation given. The vampire tried to distract her friend, but also seemed rather standoffish herself. 

Bella worried at what had happened, but when Edward showed up later, he seemed a little better, and she let it drift out of her mind. Even so, as the night wore on, he was more and more distant. She went to the bathroom before bed, and Edward seemed like he was even more on eggshells when she returned. 

She meant to ask about it but fell asleep in his arms, and then in the morning found a note in Edward’s beautifully scrawling calligraphy, stating his regrets but wishing her a nice day at school. 

Bella rationalized that it was probably going to be a sunny day, but when it was overcast and rainy, she wondered what had taken Edward out of school so soon again after hunting. He wouldn’t acknowledge that anything was wrong when she did see him again, finally, a few days later. He started to seem more like the vampire she knew and loved, so she let it go, just glad to have her soulmate back to their strange version of normal. Edward was mysterious enough on the best of days, so she just had to believe that whatever it was had passed.

2\. Advance Warning

The two were lying together on Bella’s bed, not really kissing but limbs mingled together, entangling his cool frame with her warmth. Edward looked into her eyes as he stroked her hair. More often than not, now, they lay together in bed until she fell asleep. Once Charlie was snoring, it was safe enough to talk, but as much as Bella liked conversing with Edward, she liked lying in his arms until she fell asleep even better. He made her feel safe and loved, and when he held her the rest of the world fell away.

She had settled in, clearly not planning on getting up again, and was snuggled up under her comforter. Edward’s touch chilled her enough, and while she liked to be cool at night there was only so much her body could take. Bundling up helped.

Edward gave her a rare kiss on the neck, as if trying to prove to himself once again that it didn’t bother him. When she breathed a happy sigh and turned to embrace him, Edward’s head shot up.

“What?” she whispered, making barely any noise.

He looked uncertain, and wasn’t perhaps going to say anything at all, but then sighed and spoke. If he had been human, Bella would have thought he was blushing. “You, um, might want to wear a… something to bed tonight, Bella.”

For someone who was usually so well spoken, this coming from Edward took her by surprise. She also had no idea what he meant. Bella looked down at her pajamas and considered the options. 

“What do you mean?” She thought maybe he meant that he wanted to hold her close, and she should bundle up more, or that he was leaving and she could dress a little lighter. Or maybe that she should wear a bra, because she was making him uncomfortable. The chill did often make her nipples show through her nightshirt, but that didn’t even seem to bother him. None of those seemed right. 

He was panicking a bit, she could tell. What would make someone, a very mature centenarian male vampire someone, panic so much? 

And then it hit her.

“Are you trying to tell me I’m going to get my period?” she asked bluntly, sounding more blasé than she actually was.

He looked down and then back up at her as he nodded. 

She wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed, horrified, worried, or impressed. Bella got up and went to the bathroom, put a tampon in and a liner on, and then came back, more confused now than ever. 

There was silence and a strained awkwardness between them for a few moments, and then Bella came to an odd realization. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve gotten my period since we’ve been together. Can you always tell?”

If Edward could look sheepish, he would right now. The look didn’t suit him. It made Bella laugh on the inside that something so silly could make old fashioned, always perfectly composed Edward uncomfortable. He nodded.

“Oh,” she said. “I see. The blood. That’s why you were so standoffish before. I thought maybe I had done something wrong or smelled particularly good that day. I guess I was half-right.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, love.” 

She wasn’t. “I don’t want to cause you any pain,” she said. “You must be miserable being around me when I’m like this.”

“It’s harder, but now that I can tell when it’s about to start, I can hunt closer to that time and it will be easier. Besides, why should you be upset about me? You’re the one who has to deal with that every month.”

True, she thought. And hey, now she had her own period alarm. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, if she could get over the embarrassment of Edward knowing when she was bleeding, even before she did. 

Most teenage girls didn’t have such a strange way to prevent bloody surprises, but then, they also didn’t have a boyfriend who might get violently ravenous when their time came to bleed every month. It was an interesting trade off.

3\. Symptomatic

Bella didn’t usually have too many issues with her cycle, but she did often feel more gross than normal. Today, thankfully, she didn’t have to show herself at school. It was a Saturday, and she could stay in bed all day with a book and not even put pants on if she wanted. 

She felt bloated, and wanted chocolate, and pasta, and all things fried. Charlie was hardly helpful at this time. She couldn’t even imagine what her mother had gone through dealing with pregnancy issues and cravings. Her father seemed happy enough to stay out of the way and pretend nothing was happening. True to form, he had come up to say he was going fishing with Billy today, after looking hopelessly at her predicament. 

“Feel better, Bells,” he told her. Honestly, she was surprised he had even noticed anything out of the ordinary. Bella’s mother was always in tune with her cycle, but then it wasn’t exactly something most women shied away from discussing.

Edward popped in through her window midmorning, looking upset at her in bed with her book. She must have appeared as uncomfortable as she felt, because reading in bed was hardly an unusual occurrence for her. 

“Everything all right?” he asked, already knowing the issue at hand, or at least the cause of her current situation.

“Just bloated, and not really wanting to do anything besides eat today.”

“Ah, I see,” he said. “Anything I can do to help?”

Bella laughed. “I’d love some brownies, if you wanted to find some. There’s some box mix in the kitchen, or store-bought would be fine. If you really want to help,” she qualified.

“Of course, Bella, I’d love to find you some brownies.” 

“Thank you,” she said, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled as she tried to deepen the kiss, and pulled away gently, his body taut and still from not breathing.

He jumped down through the open window and ran speedily away, leaving Bella to herself while he found her some brownies.

When he came back a bit later, bearing some homemade still-warm brownies fresh from Esmé’s oven, Bella was grimacing in pain, curled up in the fetal position on her bed. She had a heating pad tucked across her abdomen, and he could see the cord running all the way to the wall outlet beside her nightstand.

“I’m okay,” she reassured him, her face passive as she spoke. She could see the concern on his face as she lay there, completely helpless as her muscles spasmed and cramped.

“You don’t look okay.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Brownies?” he asked, trying to smile.

“Not right now,” she answered with a grimace, although when she caught the smell of the fresh warm brownie, she thought better of that decision. “Hand me one, would you?” she asked, and as he reached for a corner piece, she shook her head. He reached instead for a center piece, the perfect medium between fudgy and cakey. 

Edward handed over the brownie, and Bella promptly stuffed a much larger bite into her mouth than she would have otherwise taken. A low groan escaped as she chewed the warm chocolate dessert, and although a few crumbs fell to her coverlet, she continued to eat from the position she was in. When she had finished the brownie, she picked up the crumbs that were smattering her comforter, gingerly picking them up with her thumb and forefinger and dropping them in her mouth.

When she had finished, she looked up at Edward, who was watching her closely with something between admiration and desire on his face. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing. Just watching you eat.”

She nodded, and responded, “We’ll see if you like it so much when you’re watching me hunt.” 

Edward sobered immediately. “Right. Well, anything I can do to help? I don’t like to see you like this.”

Bella shook her head, lay there for a moment, and then thought better of it. “Would you mind, actually…I’m getting really hot with this heating pad on, but I need it, so would you maybe sit behind me and cool me down?”

Edward smiled and set down the plate of brownies within easy reach of the bed. He climbed in as Bella unfolded herself from the ball she was in, stretching out to lean up against Edward, her skin covered only by a tank top and pajama shorts. 

As he stroked her arms up and down, Bella began to cool down. The heating pad radiated just where she needed it to, and Edward’s cool frame kept her from overheating. 

Her vampire boyfriend was sure coming in handy.

4\. Amorous

This month Bella seemed a bit… different. She had started her period yesterday, and surely enough, she had cramped and craved and bled just as she usually did. But today, there was something else to Bella. Her lips seemed redder, the blood rushing to her cheeks a little more than usual. 

And there was the way she looked at him. Normally her gaze was full of love, but today it seemed more lustful than anything. When they walked together, she leaned into him. When they were laying together, her hands wandered, driving him mad as she fumbled around touching every part of him that she could. 

That, and she was having dreams…about him, them. Very good dreams. Dreams that made her moan and groan and gasp in her sleep. She had those types of dreams before, but last night, he had actually had to leave her and relieve himself away from the sound of her voice moaning his name.

The next afternoon, Bella and Edward were sprawled on his bed, their kisses feverish and intense. She pressed against him with her whole body, deepening the kiss as she shivered under his touch. He pulled away, trying to distance their bodies enough that their lower halves weren’t touching. As their impromptu make-out session continued, Bella persisted in clinging desperately to him, the heat of her body warming his rather than the reverse as was usual. 

When Edward couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled away and rested a gentle but firm hand on Bella’s hip, holding her away from his body.

“What?” she asked, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“What has gotten into you?” he asked, pulling away. 

Bella sobered and looked embarrassed. 

“No, my love, no. I’m so sorry. I want you so much, you have no idea, but you seem more…eager than normal. And as composed as I seem sometimes, I am right on the verge of losing control.”

“Sorry, I’m just…”

“What? What is it? You know how much I love you, please tell me.”

“Every time I get my… well, you know. When it happens, I get really…” She blushed bright red and looked away. “I want you so much, Edward. I can’t stand it. I feel so…”

Edward’s eyes opened wider in revelation as he inhaled a scent that had been so familiar to him since their first meeting but that he couldn’t place. Today it was stronger than ever. “I think I understand. You’re aroused.” As though that needed to be stated aloud. Her body sang its needs to him as she clung to him and shivered with desire against him. 

She nodded dumbly. “More so than usual, anyway. I’m always turned on by you, of course. But it’s like I’m on fire, Edward. Like my body only wants you, wants to make you part of me.” Bella was blushing, but her blood was busy settling elsewhere in her body than her cheeks.

“I believe I understand that perfectly,” he said, smiling.

“You do?” she asked, ducking her head in embarrassment.

“Bella, that’s exactly how I’ve felt about you since the moment I first saw you, first smelled you.” She laughed as the comparison started to make sense. “It’s true. You think I just want to drink your blood, Bella? I want to devour you. I want to be so deep inside of you that we cease to be two separate people. I want to make love to you, to taste more than just your blood. I want to be the reason you cry out in ecstasy, like you do in your dreams.” At this, she shuddered, remembering the fantasy she had the night before. 

“I want to make those dreams a reality, but we can hardly do anything of the sort. I can barely keep myself together just being around you. When we’re in bed together, I wonder every moment if that will be the one where I snap and make a mistake. If that will be the moment I lose control, can’t hold back anymore. What if I hurt you? What if—god forbid, what if I killed you, Bella?”

“Edward, you’re not really helping.”

He smiled thinly as he saw that his words were having the opposite effect, and smelled the increased arousal, the unbearably sweet aroma that mingled with her menstrual blood. 

It was an irresistible combination.

5\. Blood/Lust

They had been getting more familiar with each other lately, though always right after Edward hunted and ate his fill. 

He had to consume several mountain lions and deer in order to handle such physical intimacy with Bella. Even just kissing her was difficult, but this…this was nearly impossible. 

Equally impossible was the thought of not being this close to Bella, not being able to touch her, hold her, and show her she was the most important person in the world to him. Which she was. And her increased arousal made it all the more difficult to stay away.

Two weeks prior, again after a bout of hunting that left the forest several elk short, Bella had pulled Edward’s hands to her chest, pulling her shirt off and leaving her in a thin camisole. His hands, those cool hands, had made her whimper, had made her nipples harden and throb as he gently tweaked and stroked them. That night, she had moaned his name as his cold touch set her whole body on fire.

Last week, he had brought Bella release in the most high-school of ways. The two had been grinding against one another, her hands caressing him all over and desperately clutching him to her as she found the tension she needed. In the heat of the moment, he reached down and gave her pressure, guided her release with his hand. 

When her eyes met his, shocked and elated, awash in the ecstasy he brought her, she smiled almost victoriously. 

Despite his ability to pleasure her, every time she tried to touch him, he gently shifted her hand away. Only with her body could she meet the firmness of his erection, never her hands. She understood, of course. It was probably too much for him. Then again, he seemed capable of more than she had ever imagined. He had said this would be impossible while she was human, yet every night that they were together like this, he exceeded every hope she had ever dared to imagine. 

So when she got her period that month, Bella had an idea. An idea that made her equally ashamed to be thinking it and aroused at the image in her mind. When Edward smelled that her bleeding was beginning, he suggested that it was time for another hunting trip, and Bella had responded that he ought to catch an extra mountain lion, just in case. 

Just in case? He worried that she was planning something.

When he came back, eyes golden and bright, Bella hoped that it would be enough. That she could give him this gift, and he could accept it without putting either of them in danger.

Bella had been mortified but also reassured when Alice approached her at the end of the school day to tell her that Edward would love the surprise she was planning. It was encouraging that Alice had not seen Edward kill her or do something equally terrible, but even so, Bella couldn’t set aside her own shame and confusion about what she was going to do. 

When Alice dropped her off at home and winked at her, laughing as she congratulated Bella on her genius plan, Bella didn’t know if she would ever be able to face her vampire friend again. They were more like sisters by this point, but this was so private and Bella hated that she couldn’t protect her own ideas from Alice’s gift. She would never be able to live it down.

Charlie went on a fishing trip with Billy Black that weekend—how did he always manage to go away exactly when she needed him to? Bella was sure there was someone behind these convenient disappearances. Alice, probably. After all, she didn’t want Charlie anywhere near her when she gave Edward his surprise, and Alice was the only one who might have been able to influence such an occasion.

That night, with Charlie gone and Alice’s assurances that everything would be alright, Bella put her plan in motion. When Edward returned from his hunting trip and climbed in through her window, Bella smiled. “Charlie’s gone, you know. You could try the front door, just for some variety.”

Edward gave a tense smile back. 

She tried again, pulling him towards her onto the bed and laying him down beside her. She didn’t need to seduce him—he was already hers, body and soul—but she did need to get him comfortable. 

He gave her a wary look, unsure of what she had in store for them both, but when she moved beneath him, he could smell the blood all at once and immediately knew what she was thinking. 

“Bella, I don’t think—“ he started to say, but she put a finger to his lips.

“Don’t worry,” she said, tucking a lock of dark her behind her ear and blushing slightly. “Alice said nothing bad will happen. She promised me you’d be happy.”

Edward looked away and muttered something beneath his breath. 

Bella took advantage of his distraction to touch him when he normally wouldn’t allow it. She gripped her heels around his back, holding him to her, and running her fingers all over him—down his torso, to his hips, even around to caress his backside. 

Edward groaned, unthinkingly pressing himself against her. He let out a hiss they ground together briefly. Coming back to himself, Edward reached around and gently extricated himself from Bella’s tight grasp. 

He moved away from her, looking down longingly at his human love. Her blood called out to him, and seemed so much more reachable than normal. He could smell her too easily—she was likely bleeding freely to tempt him. 

“Bella,” he whimpered, his eyes closing, veins throbbing in his face as he savored the aroma of her lifeblood. 

“It’s a gift,” she offered quietly. “One I hope you’ll accept. You say we can’t…until we’re married, and I don’t think you’ll much enjoy the taste of my blood when you do end up changing me, so I thought this might be a fair compromise. One we can both enjoy.”

“I can’t, Bella. You have no idea how much I want to. How amazed I am with you that you’d even offer me this. It’s so much more than I could ever imagine. But I’m not strong enough. Your blood calls to me so strongly. I think you believe me stronger than I am. Even Carlisle wouldn’t be able to resist, if you smelled to him as you do to me.”

“You can,” she insisted. “I know you’ll never hurt me. Not ever. You’re so much stronger than you realize, Edward.” She looked away, and then murmured, “Besides, Alice—and probably Carlisle too—could come at a moment’s notice if you do lose control. She’d know, and she’d come help. But I don’t think that will happen. I want to share this with you, as embarrassing as it is.”

He thought for moments that seemed like eternity, and then closed his eyes to steel himself. “If I hurt you I’ll never forgive myself.”

“But I would,” she offered, and pulled him to her, shimmying down so her head was resting on one of her pillows. He felt the fabric beneath them, noticing that a towel was laid down on top of the bed sheet. 

Edward tentatively pulled down her sweatpants, seeing that her cotton underwear was starting to soak underneath them. Blood and arousal dampened them, and the ambrosia that he sought was starting to stain. 

He tossed her sweats across the room, and looked back at Bella’s face, asking permission again with his eyes. She was hesitantly smiling, uncomfortable only with the uncertainty of this new experience with Edward, but her eyes shone with happiness and excitement. It gave Edward courage. 

He leaned down, kissing her stomach and lifting her camisole up to taste the skin beneath it. She was sweating a bit from nervousness, and he could feel her abdominal muscles tight with arousal, her skin leaping up beneath his cool touch. He trailed his tongue down to meet the cotton of her underwear, his nose prodding the sensitive spots beneath them.

His tentative tongue reached out to lick the fluid that was soaking through the cotton, and Bella gasped in response. Even through the fabric, she was so sensitive to his touch. He felt it too. The moment he tasted her blood, he was gone. He was a slave to her scent, her taste. 

It wasn’t enough. He pulled her underwear off, again tossing them to the side of the room, and returned to his love. She was bleeding freely, no evidence of a tampon string or anything else preventing the blood from flowing generously out of her. He could see, too, that she was aroused as ever, her folds slick with fluid. 

This was as intimate as they had ever been, and he savored their special relationship. He loved to see her come apart beneath his ministrations, longed so see that face that she made only for him to see. 

But here, her ecstasy was his as well. He was aroused just from seeing her like this, from sensing that she was on the tipping point, that a single touch of his tongue would set her on fire.  
Would he be able to keep them both from burning up in the flames of desire? He longed to bring them both to that place.

Leaning down, Edward took a breath and inhaled her powerful scent, her menstrual blood calling to him, begging him to lick just once and taste it. 

He couldn’t resist—he didn’t want to, and neither did she. Edward nuzzled her there, his tongue reaching out and licking her. She shuddered and jumped, his brief touch so powerful, drawing her pleasure out. She twitched beneath him, pulling and pushing at him as he continued his movements, his mouth gasping with unneeded breaths as he took in this most precious blood. 

Within moments, an orgasm was taking over her, and his own pleasure drew closer as she writhed and wriggled in ecstasy. 

He savored the blood, the arousal that he could taste, and his tongue moved over her in patterns, the coppery earthiness of her fluids filling him with a deep satisfaction. His hunger was simultaneously sated and exacerbated; this blood was not from the vein and wasn’t quite the same, but nevertheless it satisfied him in a way the other couldn’t. 

Edward was overwhelmed that she would share this with him, that she would be so physically and emotionally vulnerable to him, that she would trust him with this most intimate of things. He moved his tongue against her, inside her, the blood making him moan and devour her more fervently. 

She moved beneath him again and again, holding onto his firm shoulders to steady herself, but flailing and crying out every so often at his ministrations. Eventually, Bella groaned and pushed at him, trying to distance herself from his eager mouth. “Too much,” she gasped out.

He pulled back, almost looking embarrassed at his fervor. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, uncertainly.

She laughed, her body sweaty and shaking unsteadily. “You can be so dense sometimes,” she offered in response, one hand covering her eyes and the other over her chest, feeling her heart pound as she struggled to return her breathing to normal.

“That was incredible,” she told him, pulling herself up a bit to lean against the headboard. She closed her legs, pulling a stray sheet to cover her modestly. It was silly, after all that, but she didn’t like feeling so exposed when she had her wits about her.

“You have no idea,” he said, his eyes gazing wonderingly at her. Self consciously, he yanked the corner of the towel up to wipe his face, which he imagined had all sorts of blood and fluid on it from the way he had buried himself in her. 

He wanted to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate the coppery taste of her menstrual blood the way he did, so instead he pulled her close and held her as her body cooled back down and settled. She was putty in his strong arms, but he too was feeling the effects of such ecstatic pleasure.

“You did it,” she commented, her voice gleaming with satisfaction not only at both of their pleasure, but at knowing she had been right about his restraint. 

“Barely,” he breathed out, tensing against her. “I don’t think it would be wise to try that again.”

He could feel her laughing and shaking her head against his chest, and she confidently said, “We’ll see.” She was already mentally planning for next month.

Then, as she realized what she had done, Bella laughed, knowing that she was going to have to get used to Alice knowing all their private business.

If it meant Edward could drink her blood without biting her, and she could get him to do this to her—with her—again, then it was certainly worth it. Unfortunately, the Olympic Peninsula might soon have some endangered species.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I ended up writing this. Oh well, it's done.


End file.
